Twisted Metal Black 2 Bloody Mary
by Snow Flower Ice
Summary: It's the 2ed time Mary enter the contest to kill herself, but she found something better then killing herself.
1. Chapter 1

Mary never liked it when everyone had a lover. She liked it when everyone talked about he who was going out with who in front of her making her feel sad at times. She felt like everyone in the world thought she was ugly and fat. She was thinking that no one would ever won't a girl that is selfish for trying to have someone to love her back. Even though it is not selfish. This year's contest she did care much about. Just was hopping that she would get killed in the contest instead. Nothing in the world well makes this girl feel better again. Nothing matter to her, nothing….

I was getting ready for the contest in a restroom just out of the nut house. She was thinking how to get everything fall into her plans.

"Now I have to make Mr. Grimm fallow me then I can make it look like I can't shoot him he's to go to get hit!" I said with a big smile.

There was a knock on the bathroom. I stop planning and answer the knock at the door.

"Who is it"? I asked.

"What are you doing? The contested well be starting in a few minutes". It was a voice of a girl. A girl name "Doll Face". Mary remembers this girl. Last year she was so kind to her that she help me from stop crying because I didn't win it. I was so thankful for Doll Face for being there and being a friend. To me she was such a very nice girl.

"Are you coming out?" Said Doll Face.

"Yeah, I'm coming out…. Right now!" I came out of the restroom smiling with a weird smile like I never did before. Doll Face did not notice and thought that I was just happy that I finally going to have a man this year.

"It's so nice to see that your being energetic for the contest"! Said Doll Face.

"Yeah, I'm going to die tonight"! I laughed my words that I only know what they meant. Doll Face did to. Here comes a purple car coming down where me and Doll Face was at. The purple car stopped by us. It was Raven. She looked like she was unhappy or something. She didn't seem to be smiling at us.

"Girl's the morons are already at Hybrid city. It takes about 10 minutes to get there and if we are late. We get kicked out of the contest". Said Raven.

"Oh, no"! Doll Face gabbed my hand and toke me to my car. I laughed then when into my car. Doll Face ran to her car and when in as well. All three of us toke of in are cars and drove off.

We drove as fast as we can, and it only toke us 7 minutes. Clypso was not there yet and we quickly drove by the other boys. The boys where playing twister on the floor. All but Black wasn't. He was just watching the others. Doll Face was watching in her car laughing because it did not look right. It look sick if you ask me. Raven just stared at the strange men as they were playing with their fun.

"Fagits". Said Raven then looks the other way secretly laughing.

I was just shocked at the moment. I wasn't for sure if I should laugh or cry? I just sit there with my eyes wide open.

We all heard a voice out of somewhere.

"The contest starts now. Boys stop plying that twister game and get into your cars! The girls have more minds then you." He said in an angry voice.

They boys quickly jumped into their cars. They all heard a horn. Meaning that the battle started. I started my car and drives off.

I was thinking of my plan. I have to make it look like I'm shooting first. Then fallow Mr. Grimm. My car crashed into the bawling place. I just froze. I didn't know why I did it. Axel was screaming behind me. He was yelling that he was a champ with no pumps. I got out of my car. Slamming the door behind me. The Sámi truck that Doll Face was driving stops by me. She got out of her tuck and walks over by me.

"What's wrong?" Asked Doll Face.

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. Doll Face seem like she cared about my feelings. Raven hops out of her car and walks over to us.

"What are you guys doing"? She asked.

I notice when she was walking over to us she had her pet crow with her. She was petting it. Doll Face laughed a little.

Momma, I heard one of those bitches called me a black dick". Said Perky the crow.

"Did those mean assholes pick on my baby perky"?

Raven was still petting her crow. Doll Face ran over to Raven.

"Awwwww! Can I hold him! Said Doll Face.

Raven hand Perky the crow to Doll Face. Perky looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry my baby. Momma's going to hurt them cock suckers"! Said Raven and walks over to them.

I pet the crow to. He looked cute for crying. I guess he misses Raven and is use to her. Axel got off his big wills somehow. Sweet Tooth comes out of truck to. Axel jumped in the ice cream truck and was digging in the ice cream. Soon after 2 minutes, Mr. Grimm, and Cage to. Cage clams he don't he don't have legs. But when he come out of his car and runs. I could tell that he did.

"When did you have legs, Cage"? Asked Axel.

"I poured water on them and they grew so fast like a seed"! Said Cage.

The little taxi boy came out of his father's car and runs over where me and Doll Face was with a mad look on his face.

"You, there you are! Doll Face! You the one last year that was so annoying and jumped into my car and try to steal it"! He yelled at her.

"Oh no, it's the little troll"! Shouted Doll Face, handing me the crow.

"WHAT"?! Shouted The taxi boy.

Doll Face and the little taxi boy started fighting. I didn't want to hear them and I sat the bird down and ran off. I ran and tripped on top of a sign that said something about 10 miles on it. It ripped my wedding dress on the side. It hurted so bad I was crying. I stand up and walked back words. Before I knew it I feel on a Belding!

I closed my eyes tight so I couldn't see anything. I was going to feel what it is like when I die! I was ready yet. I could her the wind in my ears as I was falling, but when I feel to the last it didn't feel like it hurt. I open my eyes to see what was a round me. I was no dead! I was in the arms of Black!

I stared at Black. He was smiling as he was holding me. He didn't say anything either. I kept looking into the demons red eyes.

"Ummmm…. Why did you catch me?" I said asking Black.

He still didn't say a word. He was still just smiling at me. I got out of the demons arms and walked away. I turn back to see him looked sad. I stopped. I felt sorry for him. He looked kind of cute crying.

"I'm sorry, thanks for saving me". I said doing a curtsy, and then I ran off.

I was so shocked to be hold in the hands of a demon!


	2. Chapter 2

It came the second round I didn't fight again. Almost everyone was fighting, but just us girls. Me, Raven and Dollface. Dollface was showing me and Raven her collection of her thorn looking clothes. I was paying action, but Rave is another story.

"And this one got the name porky because it poked a man in the nut house!" Said Dollface.

"Wow, really….." Said Raven.

Dollface picked another one of her clothes and started dancing with it. She was singing to. (Song love is makes the word go round by PPG she likes them.) I begin laughing. She was making me feel a little better of what's going on. Perky flew of by us girls and was crying on Raven's shoulder. He was tapping her neck. Raven looked down at Perky.

"Momma, them dumb boys started plucking my feathers, then they started punching me! You wasn't there. Momma….. do you hate me….?" Asked the little creature.

Raven picked up Perky She was ruing his feathers. Perky was crying with tears of sorrow. I could tell Raven was trying to calm Perky down. Perky was just too sad to. Even I feel sorry for him. The poor thing couldn't even hardly speak.

"Don't cry my little blossom." Said Raven.

"Ummm… Raven maybe Perky should lay down on something soft?" Asked Dollface.

"NO! I want Perky by my side." Raven said.

Dollface walks over to her. Raven started trying holding Perky. Dollface looked sad. I think that Raven didn't mean to say that to Dollface. Raven turn her head back at Dollface.

"I'm sorry, dollface…." She said crying.

"It's okay, your bird is hurt. I can understand that you care for your pet." Said Dollface.

"Yeah…" Said Raven.

Raven walks more closer to Dollface and put Perky in her hands then she walks over to the guys. They were getting high of weed, but Black. They were trying to teach taxi boy.

"That girls name is Mary" Said Mr. Grimm to Black.

As soon as Raven was over there they all stared at her.

"What is that fucking girl doing here?" Asked Axel.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? HUH! DO YOU GUYS NO WHAT YOU DID?! WELL, DO YOU?! Shouted Raven.

"Listen girly…" Said Mr. Grimm.

"WHAT?! DO I LOOK GIRLY TO YOU?! DO YOU SEE ME WEARING PINK FLUFFY GIRLY DRESSES?!" Said Raven pending Mr. Grimm to the wall twisting his head backwards.

"No." said Mr. Grimm about to cry.

"WHY ON THE FUCKING EARTH DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A FUCKING GIRLY?! I AM NOT!" Raven shouted Raven louder.

Raven twisted his head back more. Now his head was on the other side. Raven smiled and walks over to us and picked Perky again. All the boys where laughing at Mr. Grimm.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mr. Grimm.

"Now you can see your butt more often!" Said Sweet Tooth.

12-Pack put on (California girls by Katie Parry) and was dancing with his hands up like a cat. All the boys were shocked at first, but then they all join him in his stupid dance.

"Dizzy duke's titles on top. So freaking hot it can sex melt you icicle. OHOOHHOHOH!" Said Cage.

They stopped dancing and gave Cage a dirty look.

"That's not the lyrics, you asshole." Said Axel.

"Okay…..anyways are you okay now, Raven?" Asked Dollface as she toke her eyes off the moron boys and on to us.

"Yeah. They all hurt my baby. So I evan.

"Hey Raven I thought you said that these boys in your school put your friend in the ocean?" I said.

"They did." She said.

I thought you said you couldn't fight back.

"I couldn…" Raven did say anything.

We all three laughed at what we just got. Even Raven. After we were all laughing, the taxi little boy came over to us and was crying. We had our eyes on him. He went over to me and was crying on me.

"Ummmm… okay…." I said.

"Mary….. the big guys gave me a…wedge. Then they pulled my finger back.. see…."Said the little boy putting his finger up showing it pulled back.

"Poor thing…."

I ripped a piece of my dress and pulled his finger back where it was and rapped the white piece from my wedding dress around his little finger. Then I picked him up like he was baby of mine and was holding him with care. Raven and Dollface was so shocked.

"Ummmm…. Little boy, give us your name." Said Dollface.

"No….. they hurt me…" Said the little boy.

Raven went over to 12-Pack and stole his radio and came back over to us. She put on (Dracula by Rod Zombie) then she was dancing.

Dollface got up and join her. At the time I was rubbing the little taxi boy's head. The little boy finally feel asleep on me and I lied him down in my car that was next to me Dollface, and Raven.

Black came over to us. I don't know why, but he was looking at me. I was looking back at him. I have no idea why he was looking at me. I stand up beside him. I put my arms around the demon. The other girls was laughing at the taxi boy sleeping. I was testing him to see if he likes me. He didn't seem to anything when I did this. I reached up to his S and M masked and unzipped his mask. The bottom was his mouth was. I saw lips like a normal human would have. I didn't know demons had what humans had. Then I stand on my tippets toes and kissed him.

I kept kissing him. I couldn't stopped! I forced myself to stop and I go away from him. I looked back at him. He looked sad. I could tell well.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

I thought to myself. Why did I kissed him? It felt good kissing a boy. I was proud of myself. Even though he was a demon, I'm guessing he was a boy. By the shape of his body. His mussels. Everything about him. He was somewhat cute….

"Ma…ry…." Said lack looking at me.


End file.
